Fiesta de disfraces
by eclipse total
Summary: Todo puede pasar en una fiesta, ¿Qué es lo que les pasara a nuestros protagonistas en una de ellas? AU YxN con toques TxT y SxS


¡HOLA A TODOS! de nuevo por aca, espero que no quieran asesinarme por la tardanza de mi otro fic T.T pero para recompensarlo les traje un fic especial de haloween (K: Oie, ¿soy yo o es un poquiiiitin tarde para el haloween?¬¬) OK, sé que me tarde, pensé que lo acabaría para antes del 31 pero miren... ya es 1ro de noviembre, en fin... yo igual ya cumplí U^^

Esto es un AU y la pareja principal aquí es YukitoxNakuru, y no pude evitar poner TouyaxTomoyo, es que me parecen lindos juntos, uno todo malhumorado y ella siempre tan tranquila :D, amo verlos juntos, y obviamente contiene toques SakuraxShaoran, otra de mis parejas favoritas :3

Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews

_**Disclaimer: **_CCS no me pertenece, es solamente de las CLAMP

**FIESTA DE DISFRACES**

El joven peli-blanco se encontraba con la vista fija hacia la ventana, sin darle la menor importancia a la clase que daba la maestra frente a él

_FLASH BACK_

- ¿Aceptarás la invitación de alguna? - le preguntó a su amigo, un joven peli-negro con profundos ojos color chocolate

- No lo creo – dijo antes de mostrar una enigmática sonrisa – Pero creo que asistiré de igual forma… puede ser divertido ¿vamos juntos?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco confundido

- Sí, ya sabes… ir ocasionalmente, podríamos encontrar algo divertido que hacer

- No lo sé – dijo cabizbajo – no me gustaría acabar en alguna situación comprometedora, ya sabes que con estas fiestas eso es lo más común

- Vamos, tal vez esa sea tu oportunidad perfecta para hablarle a tu sabes quién…

- ¿Qué? No sé de qué me estás hablando Toya – espetó un tanto sonrojado

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo Yuki – le respondió Touya con una sonrisa aún más inmensa

- No pienso ir a esa fiesta – sentenció poniendo fin a la plática, un minuto de silencio antes de despedirse y partir rumbo al salón

Antes de entrar a su salón se encontró con su amiga, una joven castaña que lo saludó muy emotivamente. Cuando ambos entraban al salón vieron algo que los dejó anonadados, un chico de cabello castaño besaba muy apasionadamente a una chica de cabello color miel, ambos con los ojos cerrados no se dieron cuenta al momento en que los jóvenes abrieron la puerta

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la castaña y salió corriendo, Yukito se preocupó por su amiga al verla en ese estado, no dudó en seguirla. De repente la perdió de vista, se encontraba entre los jardines pero no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado

- Yukito – escuchó la voz de su amigo a sus espaldas

- Ah, ¿Toya? – preguntó confundido al verlo ahí - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu salón

- Iba en camino cuando me encontré con Akizuki ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿En dónde está? – el peli-negro señaló con su dedo el rumbo en que había corrido su amiga

- ¿Me dirás que le pasa?

- Es qué… - a Yukito se le hizo difícil explicarle, a él tampoco le había gustado lo que vieron – Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al salón… vimos a Naoli y Long besándose

- Oh… - Touya ya no supo que decir, eso no se lo esperaba – Descuida, ya encontrarás a una chica que realmente te corresponda… ¿Qué hay con Akisuki? Pensé que Long le había negado todo intento para conquistarlo – ante el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado la castaña Touya tuvo que ahogar una risita

- Pues sigue enamorada de él – fue la simple respuesta del peli-blanco – Vamos – le dijo y comenzó a caminar por donde Touya le dijo que se había alejado la castaña

- ¿Nakuru? – la llamaron en cuanto la vieron, sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada en una pared y hecha un ovillo, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas y hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas

- ¡Nakuru! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el peli-blanco acercándose

- Claro que lo está, solo se está lavando los ojos – dijo con sarcasmo Touya, en el fondo lo que realmente quería era que ese comentario se deshiciera de la tensión que se sentía, pero eso nunca lo iba a admitir

- ¡TOYA! – Le reprochó su amigo – este no es momento para tus bromitas

- Vamos Akizuki, Yukito, tú y yo sabemos que ese chico no te hizo caso la primera vez y no lo iba a hacer nunca, no entiendo porque sigues así – le espetó el peli-negro

- ¡QUE ME LLAMES NAKURU! – Le gritó entre sollozos la joven castaña - ¿No quedamos que seriamos amigos?

- La verdad no lo recuerdo – le dijo cruelmente ocasionando que la chica enterrara de nuevo su rostro entre las rodillas

- Vamos Nakuru, sabes cómo es Toya – le dijo el oji-dorado tratando de calmarla

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo Touya a Nakuru – Yukito y yo iremos a la fiesta de disfraces el viernes, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- No gracias – le dijo la joven con un hilo de voz – entendí que tú no querías nada conmigo, no es necesario que hagas eso solo por mí…

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó como si en serio no le entendiera mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella – te dije que no quería nada contigo pero no veo nada de malo en ir si somos solo amigos… Yukito ira con nosotros

- Por sup… ¿Qué? Toya espera, yo… - Yukito se puso nervioso pues sabía que si su amigo realmente se empeñaba en algo, lo conseguiría – no pienso… - fue interrumpido

- ¿Vamos los tres Nakuru? Les hará bien para olvidarse de… de las penas – corrigió antes de mencionar a Long y Naoli

- Claro, sería genial – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿No lo crees Yukito? – le preguntó con una expresión dulce e inocente

- ¿Eh? – Yukito no lo podía creer, Nakuru se veía emocionada y no podía juntar el valor suficiente para desilusionarla – Está bien – dijo junto con un suspiro de resignación ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Esos dos le volvieron a ganar

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- ¡YUKITO! – gritó una voz femenina, la cual logro sobresaltarlo

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó jadeando para respirar pues el susto incluso le cortó la respiración

- ¿En qué pensabas? – le preguntó curiosa

- Na… nada importante ¿Por qué?

- Es que estabas tan pensativo que ni cuenta te has dado de que Touya, tú y yo somos los únicos en el salón

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué hora se terminó la clase?

- Eso ya no importa – fue la respuesta de la castaña – yo me tengo que ir, quiero diseñar mi disfraz para la fiesta del viernes – comentó con una sonrisa y se despidió antes de salir

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Toya? – le preguntó Yukito a su amigo una vez que se quedaron solos

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Utilizaste a Nakuru para obligarme a asistir a esa fiesta a la cual yo ya te había dicho que no quería ir

- Yo no intente nada – dijo Touya con una media sonrisa en sus labios

_FLASH BACK_

- Por favor Touya – rogaba la castaña

- ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo – le aclaró por novena vez en la tarde el joven peli-negro

- No te estoy pidiendo que seamos algo, solo quiero que lo insinuemos cuando Long nos este viendo – le explicó Nakuru

- ¿No se supone que Long ya te dejó claro que no quiere nada contigo tampoco?

- Pero sé que cambiará de opinión si me ve con alguien más… así sabrá de lo que se ha perdido…

- Pierdes tu tiempo – le dijo seca y cortantemente Touya – Sabes que tengo una relación

- Ah claro… puedes andar de asaltacunas con la amiga de tu hermana pero no puedes ayudarme en mi relación –le espetó Nakuru

- No vuelvas a decirlo – le espetó aún más seria y cortamente si es que era posible

- Oh vamos, necesito tu ayuda

- A ver… para empezar ¿Por qué te ayudaría? No me gano nada con que los compañeros crean que salgo contigo y… ya te dije que estoy feliz con mi relación con Tomoyo

- Pensé que éramos amigos – bufó Nakuru junto a un puchero

- En tal caso ¿Por qué me lo pedirías a mí y no a Yukito? ¿Él también es tu amigo no? – le preguntó sin malas intenciones, sin embargo, recibió como respuesta algo que no se esperaba

- ¿Yukito? – susurró para sí misma cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas – No creo que quiera ayudarme… él solo me quiere como amiga

- ¿Qué? – A touya le pareció extraño, ¿En qué momento le había dicho lo contrario a Nakuru? No lo podía creer, esa respuesta solo le podía decir una cosa – Yukito te gusta

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿DE DÓ…DÓNDE SACAS ESO? – Gritó Nakuru como una colérica e histérica

- Estas nerviosa – le dijo calmadamente Touya – además ese sonrojo no te ayuda mucho que digamos a disimularlo – la joven akizuki solo dio un suspiro de resignación

- ¿Y qué sí si? De todos modos él solo me ve como una amiga ¿Sí? ¡Es cierto! ¡Me gusta pero no puedo pedirle nada! – y solo se fue bufando por lo bajo cosas que Touya ya no alcanzó a escuchar

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- Será divertido… algo me dice que habrá cosas interesantes – dijo con una sonrisa mayor en los labios

- No me agrada cuando sonríes así, eres mi mejor amigo y te conozco… me escondes algo – concluyó el peli-blanco

- ¿Crees que soy capaz de ocultarte algo Yuki?

- Sí, Toya, realmente aprecio cuando quieres ayudarme pero esta vez te pido por favor que no intentes NADA

- Valla, me conoces mejor de lo que pensé – dijo con una sonrisa divertida y sus manos en los bolsillos antes de comenzar a caminar

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – le gritó Yukito antes de correr para alcanzarlo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nakuru había llegado a su casa y comenzó a planear todo lo referente a su vestimenta

- ¿Qué haces Nakuru? – le preguntó un chico peli-negro de ojos azules con gafas

- ¡Waaaa! ¡ERIOL! ¡Soy feliz! – gritó Nakuru

- ¿Se puede saber por qué? – preguntó el menor interesado

- Iré a una fiesta de disfraces – le comentó la castaña a su primo

- Tu sí que cambias rápido – le comentó el chico de lentes – ¿será a caso que alguna persona especial ira a esa fiesta?

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no – le contestó nerviosa

- Sí tu lo dices – el dijo su primo antes de salir de la habitación de la castaña

- Por supuesto que no – susurró para sí misma la castaña una vez que estuvo sola – sé perfectamente que él no me corresponde – siguió cabizbaja

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Aceptaste ir, así que no puedes hacer nada – le espetó el peli-negro al peli-blanco, ambos se encontraban en casa del primero planeando lo que llevarían para la fiesta, sin embargo, Yukito insistía en no querer asistir a la misma

- ¿Por qué me obligaste? – preguntó por enésima vez en la tarde

- Bien… te obligue porque creo que eso te haría bien… Acéptalo de una vez, Naoli ni siquiera nota tu existencia… estás tan ciego por ella que no te das cuenta de la realidad – dijo lo último en un susurro para que su compañero ya no lo escuchara

- No entiendo como esto puede hacerme bien – confesó Yukito sin tomarle importancia a ese último susurro de su amigo

- Hola Yukito – entró a la sala una joven castaña muy alegre – no sabía que vendrías con mi hermano hoy… ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – le ofreció la chica

- Estoy bien Sakura, gracias – le dijo el oji-dorado con una de sus mejores sonrisas, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la joven castaña

- Esta bien… Touya, Hoy nos dijeron en la escuela que la preparatoria prepararía una fiesta de disfraces ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Porque no se admiten mocosos o monstruos de verdad ahí – fue la respuesta de su joven hermano mayor

- ¡TOUYAAAAAAA! – Le gritó Sakura a su hermano

- Tranquila pequeña Sakura, ya sabes cómo es Touya

- Bien… supongo que iras a la fiesta con ese mocoso ¿no? Supongo que nos encontraremos halla… por el momento Yukito y yo debemos buscar nuestros disfraces

El joven Kinimoto se levantó del sofá y caminó a la salida jalando a Yukito con él. Una vez que salieron Sakura sintió como una gotita caía por su cabeza, su hermano prácticamente le dijo que no lo volvería a ver hasta ese Viernes…

- Me pregunto qué me habrá querido decir con eso – se preguntó a sí misma la castaña, su hermano si que había estado extraño ¿Desde cuándo aceptaba tan fácilmente que ella y Shaoran salieran?

- ¿Desde cuándo aceptas que tu hermana salga sola con Shaoran? – era la misma duda que asechaba la cabeza del peli-blanco

- Oye, estaremos en la misma fiesta, así que podre cuidar que ese mocoso no intente nada con ella – fue la respuesta de Touya

- Si la escuela de Sakura fue invitada también ¿No invitaras a Tomoyo?

- No pensé en que fueran a invitar a la secundaria a una fiesta en la preparatoria, pero está bien… después de todo es un buen pretexto para estar juntos – dijo con una sonrisa

- Valla que cuando se trata de Tomoyo cambias – comentó su amigo con una gotita en la cabeza

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El viernes ya había llegado, el gran salón de la escuela preparatoria había sido decorado maravillosamente, en cada esquina se veía lámparas hechas de calabazas y adornos alusivos a la fecha, telarañas hechas de algodón y en ellas arañas falsas.

Dos chicas esperaban en la entrada de dicho salón, una castaña de ojos verdes, vestida con un traje rosa que le daba la apariencia de maga, con botines y un gorrito del mismo color (net: imagínense el traje de Sakura en la película 'la carta sellada'); Mientras que su amiga, una peli-negra de mirada amatista, usaba un vestido largo de tirantes de color negro con una cinta en su cintura color azul marino, usaba unos botines negros y un sombrero de bruja.

- Ahí vienen Shaoran y Eriol – le avisó la peli-negra a la castaña viendo como sus amigos se acercaban. Eriol vestía como mago, con una túnica de color negro con azul y un sombrero también negro. Shaoran por su parte llevaba puesto un traje verde (net: como el que le dio Tomoyo en 'la carta sellada')

- Shaoran, al fin llegaste – exclamó la castaña abrazándolo – Ah, hola Eriol – saludó al chico que acompañaba a su novio

- Buenas noches Sakura, buenas noches Tomoyo – las saludo cortésmente

- Buenas noches Eriol – correspondió al saludo la peli-negra

- ¿Vienes acompañado? – le preguntó la castaña

- No, solo vine a divertirme – contestó el oji-azul con una sonrisa

- A divertirte de la demás gente como es tu costumbre – completó Shaoran lo dicho por Eriol

- ¿No conseguiste cita? ¿Vienes aun sabiendo que puedes ser el único chico sin cita?

- Por supuesto que no, hasta dónde sé Nakuru viene con sus amigos… Y hasta donde estoy enterado ni Nakuru ni Yukito tienen citas

- Sí, es cierto – razonó la castaña

- Iré a ver si consigo alguna pareja para bailar – dijo Eriol alejándose hacia la pista de baile

- Parece ser que Eriol jamás cambiara – comentó Shaoran y sus amigas asentaron

- ¡HOLA! – se escuchó un grito detrás de los chicos, se trataba de Nakuru, vestía con un vestido negro con detalles rosas, del mismo tono que su peluca y con unas alas de mariposa en su espalda, estas últimas en color negro con detalles rosas también

- Nakuru, hola, muy bonito traje – le dijo Sakura

- Gracias, los de ustedes también son muy bonitos

- Gracias, los tres trajes los diseño Tomoyo – dijo la castaña

- Así es, pero tu traje valla que es genial – elogio Tomoyo

- Pensé haberte dicho que no se admitían mocosos – comentó Touya acercándose al lado de Nakuru mostrando sus colmillos falsos bajo su sonrisa cínica, vestía de forma sencilla pero en color negro. Yukito también se acercó, vestía con un traje blanco al igual que una larga peluca de ese color, su disfraz era complementado con un par de alas de ángel que salían de su espalda, se situó al otro lado de Nakuru y saludo a los menores

- Hola chicos, Toya no seas grosero con Shaoran, después de todo es el novio de tu hermana – ante lo dicho por Yukito Touya rechinó los dientes

- jeje, será mejor si disfrutamos de la fiesta – intervino Tomoyo antes de que Touya y Shaoran comenzaran a pelearse en plena entrada – Vamos a bailar Touya – le pidió al peli-negro

- Sí, hay que disfrutar – corroboró la castaña agarrando fuertemente el brazo de su novio y arrastrándolo a la sala de baile

- Entonces… - Nakuru se volteo a ver a Touya, golpeando levemente a Yukito con sus alas que quedó a sus espaldas – vamos a bailar – le pidió a Touya

- Ya te dije que yo tengo pareja – dijo el oji-chocolate abrazando a Tomoyo por la cintura

- ¿Ya te dije que eres un asaltacunas? – le espetó la de peluca rosa, luego se volteo a Yukito dándole la espalda ahora a Touya y por consecuencia a Tomoyo, golpeando a la pareja en el acto

- Ten cuidado con eso Akisuki – pidió Touya, Nakuru volvió a voltear hacia él, golpeando de nuevo a Yukito - ¿Con qué?

- Con las alas – fue el de peluca blanca el que le respondió

- Lo siento – se disculpó volteando a ver a Yukito de nuevo golpeando a Touya, quién esta vez protegió con su cuerpo a Tomoyo para que no resultara golpeada de nuevo

- Mejor entremos a la pista de baile – dijo Yukito jalando a su amiga lejos de la pareja

- ¿Quieres bailar Touya? – le preguntó Tomoyo a su cita

- Por mí no hay problema – le dijo Touya a la menor, la verdad es que a Touya no le agradaba la idea de bailar, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si es lo que su chica quería

- Jijiji – rio la oji-amatista por lo bajo - la verdad es que no quiero bailar ahorita… y sé que tu tampoco – le comentó de lo más sonriente

- Esta bien, ¿Quieres dar un paseo al patio de la escuela? – le preguntó el mayor

- Claro, un poco de aire fresco no estaría mal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de algunas horas de diversión, Nakuru se acercó a sus amigas

- wow, Nakuru… te vez fabulosa – le comentó una de sus amigas disfrazada de sirena, con un vestido azul largo y angosto en la parte de las piernas, aunque lo suficientemente libre como para poder caminar

- Muchas gracias amiga, tu también te vez genial

- Oye ¿Quieres? – otra de sus amigas, disfrazada de vampiresa, le ofrecía un vaso con refresco

- ¿Qué es? Parece refresco pero huele extraño – a Nakuru no le gustó la apariencia del liquido en el vaso

- Eso es porque es alcohol mezclado con refresco – le explicó su amiga

- ¿Qué? Pensé que la escuela lo había prohibido

- Oh vamos Nakuru… las autoridades de la escuela no están presentes… mientras los maestros a cargo no se enteren…

- Lo que digan, no quiero gracias – dijo rechazando la bebida que su amiga le ofrecía - ¿saben? Creo que necesitare un poco de aire fresco – dijo antes de alejarse

- jajaja creo que a Nakuru le hace falta soltarse un poco ¿no creen? – comentó una de las chicas, disfrazada de calavera, todas sus acompañantes asentaron

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El chico oji-dorado caminaba por la calle, hace cinco minutos que había salido de ese lugar sin decirle nada a Touya, él nunca quiso asistir a esa fiesta… aunque se sentía mal de haber dejado sola a Nakuru.

Tal vez no fuera mala idea regresar, solo por ella…después de todo es su amiga ¿no? No estaba bien dejarla sola pues de seguro Touya la dejaría sola, conociendo a su mejor amigo es seguro que se iría con Tomoyo y se olvidaría hasta de su hermana… después de todo ¿Cómo culparlo? Si con los estudios la joven Tomoyo y su joven amigo casi no se veían.

Yukito se detuvo a medio camino y se recargo en una barda, poco a poco fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado con la espalda recargada en el muro.

Para comenzar ¿Por qué había aceptado ir a esa fiesta? Era cierto que Touya lo encapuchó con Nakuru para que aceptara pero… en tal caso ¿Por qué Nakuru cambiaría las cosas? Eran amigos, sí, pero eso no puede ser suficiente para hacerlo aceptar ¿O sí? Pero valla pregunta… por supuesto que lo fue.

¿Cómo funcionó? No lo sabía… al ver la sonrisa de Nakuru no pudo negarse, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa lo convenció? No era cosa de otro mundo… Nakuru siempre sonreía ¿Qué podía tener de especial esa sonrisa? Después de todo siempre les sonreía a sus amigas, a Eriol o a ese gracioso gato que era su mascota, incluso a Touya ya le parecía algo habitual… ahora que lo pensaba esa era la primera vez que una de sus sonrisas iba dirigidas a él pero ¿Por qué eso sería algo especial? ¿Por qué recordarlo hacía que su corazón se acelerara?

¿Por qué Nakuru parecía convertirse de la noche a la mañana en alguien especial? Y… ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ella en estos momento? Esto se hacía cada vez más confuso

- ¿No será…? – susurró para sí mismo

No podía ser… ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? No podía ser… se supone que a él le gustaba Naoli, esa chica linda que nunca le hacía caso… ¡Oh cielos! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, al parecer Naoli ya tenía pareja y tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

De repente se le vino a la mente la idea de compararlas, es decir… ¿Qué sentía cada vez que veía a Naoli? Siempre había pensado que era linda, pero ¿En serio era todo? No lograba encontrar algo más… Ahora, ¿Qué siente cuando ve a Nakuru? Realmente nada, aunque cuando le sonrió aquella mañana que Touya la invito a la fiesta con ellos, sintió que su sonrisa era hermosa, y no quería entristecerla

Al parecer era un hecho… estaba enamorado de Nakuru, no lo podía creer, pero no podía decírselo pues eso arruinaría su ¿Amistad? Prácticamente eran amigos pero Nakuru no parecía feliz del todo con la idea

El peli-blanco suspiró y se puso de pie, si bien no podía decirle nada de esto a Nakuru, no podía dejarla sola… su primo se había ido del lugar minutos antes de que se fuera él, entonces se quedaría sola y la zona en la noche no era muy segura

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, Yukito se puso de pie y camino de nuevo a la escuela

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nakuru caminó al patio de su escuela, se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol y fijó su vista en la luna, era luna llena… excelente para esas festividades.

Suspiró cancina, ya había buscado a Yukito y Touya por toda la escuela y no había encontrado a ninguno, así que ya era un hecho… la habían dejado sola.

- Aún no logro saber ¿Por qué acepté venir a esta fiesta? – se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás aburrida querida? – le preguntó una voz bastante conocida

- ¿Long? – susurró al ver a su compañero ahí, y al parecer no iba solo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukito entró al salón y vio a todos los chicos que se encontraban en la fiesta rodeando a alguien, en cuanto se acercó vio a Naoli en el suelo y sus amigas consolándola

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó el peli-blanco consternado

- Su cita se emborrachó – le dijo la amiga de Naoli, vestida de hada – de no haber sido por que nuestro profesor llegó Long y sus amigos la hubieran… - la chica ya no continuo, volteo a ver a Naoli quién estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, su vestido verde-azul estaba un poco roto, como si hubieran querido quitárselo a tirones… Un minuto ¿la amiga de Naoli le trataba de decir que Long intentó violarla?

- Los responsables de introducir bebidas alcohólicas a la fiesta estarán en problemas – comentó la señorita mizuki, profesora de secundaria

- Señorita mizuki – se acercó Yukito - ¿Nakuru ya se fue?

- No estoy segura, no sabemos quienes ya se fueron

- Nakuru salió hace unos minutos al patio – le informó la amiga de la castaña disfrazada de sirena – esto no le daba un buen presentimiento

- Gracias – agradeció y salió corriendo, no le gustaría que a Nakuru le pasara algo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Long ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertada Nakuru mientras se levantaba - ¿Y qué hacen tus amigos aquí?

- Solo buscamos un poco de diversión – dijo el chico recargándose seductoramente en el árbol en el que se encontraba anteriormente recargada Nakuru, la chica movió su mano frente a su nariz alejando el mal olor que le llegó

- Estas ebrio – comentó la joven, los chicos solo rieron

- Vamos a divertirnos un poco querida – dijo sujetando fuertemente sus manos

- ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame… tu mismo me dijiste que me olvidara de ti

- Será una noche… a partir de mañana podrás olvidarte de mí – Nakuru abrió los ojos como platos, forcejeaba tratando de soltarse pero el chico que la sometía era mucho más fuerte que ella

- puedo ser una chica pero me sé defender – dijo dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, el chico aflojó el agarre para apretarse la zona afectada por el dolor, y la castaña aprovechó el momento para correr

- ¡Regresa aquí! – gritó el chico corriendo hacia ella, seguido de cerca de sus amigos

Nakuru corrió sin rumbo fijo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar coherentemente, no pudo pensar a dónde correr, a quién acudir, estaba asustada y por tanto solo pudo correr para alejarse de Long

Sentía que los chicos la seguían ¿Qué le había pasado a la escuela que todo estaba vacío? No encontraba a nadie que la ayudara… de un momento a otro se topó con pared, un pasillo de la escuela que no tenía salida.

Había puertas a cada lado del pasillo pero todas estaban cerradas con llave, no tenía a donde ir

- Valla que eres fuerte – se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, volteo y se topó con Long y sus amigos

- Y rápida – completó lo dicho otro chico

- No estamos para juegos – dijo Long y se acercó a Nakuru para aprisionar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, estaba a punto de besarla cuando una voz afortunadamente conocida para Nakuru se escuchó en el pasillo

- ¡Suéltala! – espetó Yukito detrás del grupito

- Sí no lo hacemos ¿Quién nos va a obligar? ¿Tú? – preguntó burlón

Sus atacantes intentaron atacar a Yukito pero ya que todos estaban ebrios. No fue difícil para el chico dejarlos inconscientes en el piso, pues ellos mismos se golpeaban y casi no tuvo necesidad de utilizar los puños contra ellos

- A eso le digo yo estar ebrio – dijo viendo a todos tirados en el piso mientras una gotita caía por su nuca

- ¿Quieres pelear? – preguntó imponente el que acosaba a la castaña

- No me gustan las peleas – dijo quitándose la peluca, ya que por lo larga podría llegar a ser un problema – pero solo te daré dos opciones, o dejas a Nakuru por las buenas, o la dejas por las malas

- Uyy que miedo – saltando sobre Yukito y tirándolo al piso

- ¡No se peleen! – gritó asustada Nakuru resbalando en la pared, hasta quedar sentada abrazando sus rodillas, tenía miedo ya que Long estaba sobre el peli-blanco y le golpeaba ¿Qué tal si Yukito salía lastimado?

De un momento a otro Yukito se puso encima del castaño, pero no le golpeaba, solo se defendía

- ¿Qué te pasa gallina? Deja de esquivar mis golpes y pelea como debe ser – le gritó Long

- No será necesario… - dijo totalmente calmado, Nakuru no podía estar más confundida

- Joven Long – lo llamó un profesor que venía acompañado de dos policías, entre ambos oficiales alejaron a Yukito del joven que se encontraba ebrio, ellos se encargarían de él

- ¡YUKITO! – Le gritó la castaña abrazándose a su espalda - ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no te defendías? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Nakuru? – el oji-dorado estaba sorprendido, se volteo y vio que Nakuru lloraba – oye tranquila… no hice nada porque sabía que los policías ya habían llegado, además no me hubiera sentido bien de golpear a un borracho

- ¿Qué tal si te pasaba algo? – preguntó abrazándose inconscientemente a él, esto provocó un pequeño sonrojo en el peli-blanco

- ¿Estabas preocupada por mi salud? – le preguntó sin creérselo aún, fue en ese entonces que Nakuru se dio cuenta de que lo abrazaba y aún más roja que Yukito se separó de él

- Lo siento – se disculpó cabizbaja ocultando el pequeño sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas

- ¿De qué te disculpas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Long no te hizo nada? – preguntó preocupado, la castaña negó con la cabeza, en ese momento y sin previo aviso el peli-blanco la abrazo con fuerza – me alegro porque no sé… - dudó por un momento en decirlo pero, Yukito ya había decidido que no podía vivir junto a Nakuru todos los días intentando ocultarlo, tarde o temprano terminaría descubriéndolo y eso no le agradaba, era mejor decírselo él mismo – porque no sé que habría hecho si algo malo te pasa – comenzando a llorar

- ¿Yukito? – preguntó con la cara escondida en el pecho de él - ¿Estas llorando? – se separó y comprobó que así era… en ese instante llevó sus manos a las mejillas del chico y limpio sus lágrimas

- Escucha, no me había dado cuenta de esto antes pero… no sé que hubiera hecho si algo te pasaba, no sé qué pasaría si de repente te pierdo, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso… no puedo negarlo, creo que me he enamorado – dijo con una sonrisa y viéndola a los ojos – te amo a ti, Nakuru

- Pero… pero pensé que estabas enamorado de Naoli…

- Me equivoque, tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que es a ti a la necesito para ser feliz… pero, si no sientes lo mismo por mí… - no terminó de hablar pues Nakuru le plantó un beso en los labios

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era Lunes en la mañana, las clases estaban a punto de empezar y dos jóvenes caminaban juntos a la entrada del colegio

- Entonces… - dijo Nakuru sonrojada - ¿Cómo le decimos a Touya?

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Será muy tu amigo pero… sabes cómo es, no se cansará de molestarnos

- Oh vamos Nakuru, es mi amigo – dijo tomando su mano - ten por seguro que no tiene porque criticar nuestra relación… ¿o enserio crees que es tan ogro como todos dicen?

- No quieres que te lo responda – le dijo la castaña, Yukito tuvo que ahogar una risita

- Oigan tortolitos – dijeron en frente de ellos, era el joven Kinomoto - ¿Ya saben?

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron al unísono

- Habrá una fiesta el sábado en casa de… - ni siquiera pudo terminar con la invitación, pues fue interrumpido

- Después de lo del viernes no pienso ir a ninguna otra fiesta – dijo Nakuru

- Yo tampoco, ya sabes que detesto esas cosas… y esta vez no me convencerás con nada

- Con un no hubiera sido más que suficiente

- El otro día te dije que no iría y me encapuchaste para asistir – insistió Yukito

- El otro día lo hice para que pasara esto – espetó el peli-negro señalando las manos que aún seguían entrelazadas

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos al unísono, de nuevo, soltándose en ese instante

- ¿Les tengo que explicar todo o qué? – preguntó con voz casina – Si te obligue a ir a la fiesta fue para que pudieras divertirte junto a Nakuru – le explicó a Yukito – pensé que tal vez así te darías cuenta de que esta chica babeaba por ti – ganándose una mirada mutiladora por parte de la castaña

- Defíneme tu idea de diversión por favor – pidió Nakuru – porque según yo, pelear con un grupo de borrachos y ser casi violada no es divertido – dijo con sarcasmo

- Creo que es obvio que eso no fue plan mío – le espetó el oji-chocolate

- Bien, dejen de pelearse y mejor vamos a clases… Touya, mejor no intentes nada, no vamos a asistir a esa fiesta

Yukito volvió a tomar la mano de la castaña y caminaron juntos a clases

- Hmp, al menos logre que esos dos al fin se juntaran – susurró Touya con una media sonrisa en los labios, metió sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó rumbo a clases también

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ Muy bien, lo siento si alguién llegó a salirme un poco OOC (K: ¿Por alguién te refiere a Touya? C: Yo diría que se refiere a todos¬¬) Muy bien, es que para la trama hubo personajes que siento que me salieron un poco OC, ¿Ustedes que piensan? espero que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


End file.
